prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Slammiversary VI
Slammiversary 2008 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on June 8, 2008 from the DeSoto Civic Center in Southaven, Mississippi. It was the fourth event under the Slammiversary chronology and marked the sixth anniversary of the promotion. Seven professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card. In the tradition of Slammiversary events, a staple match in TNA—titled the King of the Mountain match (KOTM)—was featured as the main event for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Following the conclusion of the event, and while an independent construction crew hired by TNA was dissembling the event's set, a worker (Kevin "Angus" Sinex) fell to his death. The scaffold, which he was working on, broke and collapsed; causing him to fall nearly 20 feet to the concrete floor below. Another man was also injured in this accident. The main event featured the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Samoa Joe defeating Booker T, Robert Roode, Christian Cage, and Rhino to retain the championship in the KOTM with Kevin Nash as Special Guest Ringside Enforcer. Another featured match on the card pitted A.J. Styles against Kurt Angle in a standard wrestling match; Styles won the encounter. The event's undercard featured different varieties of matches. TNA World Tag Team Champions The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez) (LAX) defeated Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) in a tag team match. Petey Williams retained the TNA X Division Championship against Kaz in a standard wrestling match. Slammiversary marked the fifth time the KOTM format was used in TNA and the first time a World Championship was retained in the match. When the event was released on DVD, it reached a peak position of number four on Billboard's DVD Sales Chart. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the entire event a 7 out of 10 stars, one star lower than the rating for the 2007 event. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin) defeated The Rock 'n' Rave Infection (Jimmy Rave & Lance Hoyt) (w/ Christy Hemme) *Petey Williams (w/ Rhaka Khan & Scott Steiner) © defeated Kaz to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (15:25) *Gail Kim, ODB, and Roxxi defeated The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky) and Moose (10:13) *The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez) (with Salinas and Hector Guerrero) © defeated Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (15:00) *'$25,000 Dollar Challenge match' **Awesome Kong (with Raisha Saeed) defeated Serena Deeb (02:26) **Awesome Kong (with Raisha Saeed) defeated Josie Robinson (01:42) *A.J. Styles defeated Kurt Angle (w/ Tomko) (22:45) *Samoa Joe © defeated Booker T, Christian Cage, Rhino, and Robert Roode in a King of the Mountain match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (with Kevin Nash as special guest enforcer) (19:52) See also *Slammiversary External links * Slammiversary VI at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Slammiversary 2008 Category:Slammiversary Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2008 pay-per-view events